Blueprint
Blueprints Blueprints are schematics and construction designs detailing the mechanics of an advance piece of technology originally developed by the VEGA Corporation. There is a chance when you destroy a VEGA Cargo Fleet, they will drop a blueprint. The tier of the blueprint is dependent on the level of the cargo fleet you defeat. Blueprints are commonly used by players that obtain them, as they have just about everything better than the normal rebellion hulls. 'Tier I 20-25 fleets' Weapons *Hydra Missile I *Thermal Beam I Shields *Blast Shield I *Diffuser Shield I *Repulsor Shield I Armors *Capacitive Plates I Ships *None 'Tier II 27-30 fleets' Weapons *Thermal Beam II *Gladius Driver I *Hydra Missile II Shields *Blast Shield II *Diffuser Shield II *Metaphase Shield I Armors *None Ships *Destiny Corvette 'Tier III 35-37 fleets' Weapons *Gladius Driver II *Hydra Missile III *Tachyon Beam Turret I Shields *Diffuser Shield III *Metaphase Shield II *Repulsor Shield II Armors *Capacitive Plates II Ships *None 'Tier IV 40-45 Fleets' Weapons *Thermal Beam III *Tachyon Beam Turret II 'Shields' *Blast Shield III *Repulsor Shield III *Metaphase Shield III 'Armors' *None 'Ships' *Apocrypha Cruiser 'Tier V Elite 50-55 Fleets' Weapons *Gladius Driver III *Tachyon Beam Turret III Shields *None Armors *Capacitive Plates III Ships *Scythe Destroyer VEGA Security Overwatch Blueprints VSec Overwatch Fleets will be added sometime in December as random Flash Fleets acting like previous Vega Peacekeepers, meaning they will be attack if you get to close. As verified by KIXEYE Moderators, they will be a permanent fixture in sector space this New Year, but in lower concentrations. They bring with them new blueprints available to all players to complete. As with the original blueprints, the tier of the blueprint acquired is dependent on the level of the cargo fleet you defeat. VSec stands for VEGA Security (posted by a moderator on a forum page). This likely will mean that the VEGA Security fleets are harder to defeat, resembling the military fleets of the Draconian Empire from Battle Pirates. These fleets also have the A.I. resembling VEGA Peacekeeper Fleets, which will cause them to chase you if you happen to get too close. Tier I Overwatch (27) Fleets * Treshold Cannon * Hiral Cutter * Overlord Shield Tier II Overwatch 30-35 Fleets * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Tier III Overwatch 37-45 Fleets * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA TIER IV Overwatch 50-55 Fleets * TBA * TBA * TBA Videos Gallery T1.png|Tier I BP's T2.png|Tier II BP's T3.png|Tier III BP's T4.png|Tier IV BP's T5.png|Tier V BP's TEvent.png|Various Event BP's T6.png|All Current BP's excluding event BP's (Click to Enlarge) Trivia *According to Kixeye, Drop rates haven’t changed since Blueprints were introduced *Hitting higher level VEGA Fleets in each Tier gives the player a better chance of getting a Blueprint. For instance, in Tier 4, a level 45 has a better chance at dropping a Blueprint than a level 40. *If a player doesn't have any Tier 1 or 2 Blueprints, attacking VEGA Fleets that give Tier 3 Blueprints won't give a player Blueprints from lower Tiers. *If a player attacks quite a few VEGA Fleets and doesn't get a Blueprint, the game will help you get one. This is called a Streak Breaker and assures that players don't have to grind unnecessarily and The only way to reset a Streak Breaker is to get a Blueprint. *It has been determined that the streak breaker will give you a bp after killing roughly 50 or so cargo fleets in a tier, but this value is affected by exactly what level cargos you kill Category:Vega Conflict Category:Blueprints